Certifiable Brats
by toddntan
Summary: In Tree Hill High, There’s only Two Worlds: Preppy, Rich Plastics & Bitter Reality… In both worlds he’s drowning. And she? Well, she’s the only thing keeping him afloat - even if she is the Devil. BL, NH, NP, RD, JP


Another new story… No excuse or explanation, just enjoy & review!

_**Certifiable Brats **_

_---_

_Disclaimer: Credit to the Schwahn_…

**Preview: **

_**Totally Invisible**_

Cold.

Chills bunched into shivering nerves over briskly tanned flesh. Small golden arm hairs wavered in the icy draft of a machine created wind. Frosty currents slipped through metal air vents into the hospital hallway. The smell of bleach fogged the atmosphere with a sulfur-like scent yet the scenery was like a peaceful winter. White walls appeared as snowy flat mountains in the distance, holding him captive.

Sixteen year old Lucas Scott stood in the center of Tree Hill Memorial's Pediatrics, hands plastered to the glass window viewing of the newborns. Open pores suctioned the cool partition due to the nervous sweat seeping from his body. Conflicted tears of joy and sorrow racked his soul until he couldn't breathe. Small puffs of air managed to slip in and out of his closed mouth.

"Ah, _GOD! _I need you right now, please." his left hand pulled from the glass and shifted through thick blonde tangles. Long fingers grabbed the wooly tresses and tugged at them to fight back blurred vision, "I know you don't really talk to guys like me, but I need you do this for me."

_August 7, 2009_ - Karen Roe, his mother and the owner of Karen's Café, has gone into a premature labor alone. After only two hours Lily had been delivered but Karen's blood pressure spiked. Apparently the doctors couldn't stop her bleeding due Pre-eclampsia and the young Brooder was certain she wouldn't survive the night. Yet hope was delivered with his sister…

The small miracle survived the ordeal and Lucas prayed his mother would as well. Thus, the blonde stood in silent prayer for his mother and sister. Intense eyes stared through protective with all the intent of the world. Rows of light and dark skinned cherubs lay in plastic cradle-boxes, but it was a pink buddle in cotton swaddling cloth that took his breath away.

Bright blue eyes sparkled at the sight of his little sister among other beautiful babies. A firm right hand covered the portion of glass where his sister cried. The tip of coarse fingertips outlined his sister's curled up figure on the glass. Dark small fuzz scattered over the newborn's head, although no one could see it. A pink little hood warmed her head in the new and dangerous but exciting world.

"Lily," thinned pink lips rumbled in deep nostalgia, "Lily Roe… You are going to have the best life and Mo-" His voice crackled at the mention of his mother currently in critical condition, "Mom's gonna make, little one! I swear it. She would never leave us."

Even as he spoke the words into existence, a feeling of dishonesty swept over his body. Twitches and tiny pinches glossed over toned arms. He had to get out of that hospital, that hallway. The pressure of his own conscious rained down heavily over his body. Harsh liquid burned the whites of his eyes into a blushing red.

_SLAP… _

The sound of orthopedic shoes echoed in the back of his head, but heartbreak was too much. Every lie forced a memory of the times shared with his single mother. If only his father would have stayed away from Karen, she wouldn't be fighting for her life because of _his _baby. Daniel Scott was the root of all evil in Lucas Scott's world! A married jerk that cared more about his half-brother and basketball than him.

"I can't do this." Lucas could barely hear or think as he attempted to escape the view of his baby sister.

The blonde pressed all his weight on the surface of his hands. Bending both joints, he pushed off the window. An inevitable misplacement of balance followed the slip of his feet against the smooth white and green checkered tile floor. Strong legs stumbled back, sending him crashing into a smaller body. POW!

"OW!" A feminine rasping little shriek cried out as Lucas sunk down to the floor on top of the girl.

As flush of silky brown hair flung up in a raging puff, the scent of wild strawberries and a foreign hint of cinnamon. Their bodies tangled in a mixture of a red and white candy striper dress and blue jeans. A smooth naked leg kicked into his back as her knee slammed into his back. Throbbing pain exploded over his upper back near the shoulder blade.

Immediately, his body jolted upward and he winced, "_Sss_!"

"HEY FREAK!" The brunette beneath him clamored at his arms and the stitching of his blue t-shirt with sharp nails. Lucas struggled to move away, but the fiery brunette was fighting her way up. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, sorry." he rolled away from the feisty brunette. Spiky pale strands dipped over his thickened brows. A harsh squint caught the sight of a perky blur popping back up like a bunny. His frosted gaze trailed up the stunning girl's petite body. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Curvy long legs met the height of his eye sight as little hand smoothed down the Stripers Uniform. Each finger straightened out the wrinkled before the Candy Striper extended her right hand to him. "Duh, now you might want to get off the floor. People might think I beat you up and ruin your street cred, Blondie."

Cerulean irises traveled up the length of her gorgeous legs to wide hips, past her petite waist. He purposely avoided her chest but was still astonished to see the beauty of her face. Hazel-green eyes radiated with golden specks of sun while luscious lips were covered in lip gloss. A perfectly structured nose stood poignant in its wake and looked down upon him.

It was Brooklyn Penelope Davis, Ravens' Cheer Captain and HBIC of Tree Hill High.

Last Semester, the daughter of a Corporate Raider and an Interior Designer was the first Freshman to ever be nominated as Cheer Captain mid-season. Now with the Summer over and school about to start, Brooke would surely be the Queen of Tree Hill High. A fact to which his best friend, Haley James, resented more than anything in the word. Ever since Brooke beat her up in the eighth grade, Haley hated her.

The _'Evil Plastic Supreme Cheer Slut' _as the tutor deemed her, represented all that Lucas' friends hated.

The HEAD BITCH IN CHARGE of his high school was a Candy Striper? No, she was actually offering a hand to help him up. None of the River Court Gang would believe this. For years he watched her parade around with her best friends, all gorgeous and snobby. Now she was talking to him - the bastard brother of the most popular boy in school? Lucas couldn't help his daze. Mouth wide open, he sat like a statue.

"Well, are you going to take my hand or offend me?" Brooke dangled her hand in front of boy on the floor. White tipped nails fluttered on jittering fingers. He must have been slow in the head or something. She tried her best to smile, gorgeous dimples on display. "Well Blondie, take my hand. I don't bite."

"Blondie?" he repeated, finally taking her hand with his left. Sparks zapped them both and Brooke pulled back slightly. Wondering eyes took in his handsome features once more before he gently wrapped long fingers around her wrist. Soft flesh pressed against coarse tips; a startling contrast of textures.

"Well you aren't a brunette." That made about as much sense as Britney Spears marrying K-Fed.

"My name isn't Blondie. It's Lucas Scott. We'll be in the same grade when school starts tomorrow."

_Really_, she thought, _I don't remember you and you are so HOT. Last name Scott…you're Nate's Half brother_.

"Ha-ha-ha, I know that your name isn't Blondie." Brooke tugged his hand lackadaisically. "I'm a nickname girl and you my friend are really _too _serious. Not that anything is wrong with brooding guys…" Her mouth moved a hundred miles per minute in a ramble, "Oh, you can be Broody! Broody with a cute Booty and I'll be-"

"Cheery," Lucas gave a quick suggestion as she tugged harder. She was the bubbly type, it seemed. "Cheery that's an awesome theory," he attempted a rhyme but the brunette frown in disgust, "Or not."

"Uh, uh."

The Cheer Captain struggled to pull him up, but he blonde's weight was a lot more than she anticipated. She almost collapsed against him, but he pulled himself to his feet. The brunette fell over into his arms, head full of reddish tented chocolate locks nuzzling his chest. Reflexively, muscular arms wrapped around Brooke. Lucas could feel his heart about to burst through his chest from the close proximity.

"Wow, you're strong."

"Thanks." Lucas mumbled as Brooke pulled away from him, "So, you work here?"

Work!? Work and Brooke Davis didn't fall under the same sentence. Two French tip manicured index fingers tucked long loose strands behind her ear and focused on the Brooder in front of her. His baby face hardened into a masculine jaw line while narrowed lips pursed in confusion.

"Work, ugh no way." Hazel eyes rolled and her tongue licked her bottom lip almost seductively, "I'm a volunteer. Technically, my parents forced me so I won't get into trouble after school. You know, fifteen year old home alone. My mom came up with _this_ brilliant idea. Moms can be real bitches, yea?"

Moms… no, not his mother. Karen loved him and right as he was trying to flirt with Brooke, she could be dying. There was no life without his mother, no logic. The sun rose with the scent of his mother's famous French Toast and set with her homed cooked meals. Yet here he was laughing it up with the biggest Prom Queen around. Guilt came rushing at him fast.

"No, my Ma just had a baby," He shifted from his left foot to his right anxiously before making a half turn. His arms extended back at the glass window towards his sister. "That's my sister in there. She can't even be with my Ma right now because of Pre-eclampsia. She could die, you know."

"I…" Feminine lips shaped into an _Ooo _but there was no sound. Instead, a stutter took over her voice, "I, I, I, I-I'm sorry, Lucas." At least she remembered his name, "No wonder you're so clumsy and broody. Well, she'll make it! I know because I'm pretty clairvoyant about these things… and shopping. But if you need anything, I'm here for you."

"Really?" Surprise! Happiness! Dumbfounded! Could Brooklyn Davis truly be _this_ nice? Withering hands slipped into the pocket cuts of his worn blue jeans. The thick material scrapped his knuckles while wondering fingers ran along the inner threads of his pockets. "I mean, you hardly know me."

The white puffy shirt under her candy cane suspenders hunched up as she shrugged. Brooke tossed her head to the side, waist length ponytail slinging back and forth. Dark strings danced in the chilled air, capturing Lucas' attention. The tip of her nose blushed and crinkled into a cute little cherry.

"Not true Mr. Broody Pants! Your name is Lucas Scott and you have a little sister in this very hospital."

"Ha," A crooked grin crossed the length of his face. Deep dimples dinted both sides of his cheeks and laughter bubbled inside of him. Something about this girl was addictive, sweet, and contagious. Her smile was contagious; perhaps even her dimples were contagious!

"So what do you say you turn that frown upside down, huh?" The perky teen nudged the blonde Scott to which he shook off a laugh, "Ha-uh, you're nothing like I thought."

"Yeah?" Eyes reverting to the platinum Tiffany's watch on her arm, tiny legs began to move away. Lucas watched in a strange disappoint as she started to skip off. Without even a look back she yelled out, "Well, I've got to bounce. Guess I'll see you at school sometime or maybe at the mall. Everyone will be there."

Everyone and their pitchforks to drive him away for being a Freak. No thanks.

"Bye _Brook-E-Lynn _Davis,"

A possessive tone rung in his voice though unintended. It was almost as if she belonged to him and him to her. Destiny…maybe not, but surely meant to be in some era, in some universe, in some place in their hearts.

"I'll probably just spend the night here. See ya at School."

Lovely hips swung back and forth casting a spell of enchantment over him. Raging hormones pushed his heart and head into a tizzy. The fool actually waved at her retreating form until she was halfway down the hall near the red exit sign above. Two fingers shot up behind her head in a peace sign.

"Peace out, Broody Scott!"

_x-xox-x _

"So you met a new guy, B. Davis?"

Peyton Sawyer stared at herself in the _Abercrombie & Fitch _dressing room mirror. Blonde curls trickled down her thin frame to the top of her shoulders. Green eyes smiled which dwindled down to her hairline thin lips. The black and blue Queen T-shirt she modeled fit perfectly over her slender torso. The leggy blonde turned to the side just as her best friend popped her heart shaped face through the dressing room door.

A familiar ponytail flopped around but bright green eyes shadow brightened her face. Behind her, the retail scene was packed with shoppers. Vibrant clothing filled the walls and floor with rainbow colors. Splashes of orange, greens, blues, and reds brightened the store into a Fashionista's wonderland. One Fashionista in particular could spot a fashion victim from afar.

"Oh yes, P. Sawyer-" Brooke glanced at down at her friends shirt. Her lip curled into a disgusted gawk, "Eww! You are not possibly thinking of wearing that ugly thing. I mean, you said you only wore vintage…which is cool, but a concert tee that isn't even vintage? Um no!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and chuckled, "U_hh_a-ha, Let me guess, B. You already have a shirt in mind."

"Well," The brunette squealed excitedly. Hazel eyes lit and she smiled her infamous dimpled smile. Brooke pulled the door open wider and slipped a toned arm into the crack. Her hand gripped the hanger attached to a pink shirt, "Now I know you don't wear pink but-"

"Nope!" Peyton's right hand clamped over her Best friend's mouth, "Nope! Nope! Nope! Don't even go there with that pink shit again!"

"_Umr_but…" Brooke mumbled against Peyton' hand.

The artist's other hand wrapped around the cheer Captains arm and pulled her into the room. A sexy silhouette reflected in the mirror. Skintight skinny jeans rest over firm hips while a pink, white laced camisole covered her large chest. Of the two, it was obvious she was the more attractive, but her best friend had a style undeniable and tasteful.

The two best friends struggled in the dressing room but Peyton managed to kick the door shut with her converse shoe sole. Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand and pushed it away from her mouth. But the thin blonde refused to give her an edge in words, "Now tell me about this guy you met today. Don't tell me he already got the Brooke Davis free ass tour."

"Shut up!" Tiny hands swatted the blonde away, shirt hitting her repetitively. Peyton grabbed the shirt and hanger, tossing it to the floor as Brooke pouted. A devilish grin appeared over her face, "It's not like I'm a slut! I haven't even had sex yet, unlike you _Mrs. Nathan Scott's 24-7, 7-11_!"

"Well, he's my boyfriend," the curly haired artist defended. A brittle finger lifted to her friend's smooth face and shook. "You, on the other hand, have been giving out Hand Jobs to any jock up for grabs. Pun intended!"

"It was only Felix, thank you very much miss bitchy by nature!" a pink tongue wagged out at her, "And he was my boyfriend until he boinked Theresa _the wonder slut_! And to think he was one week away from getting the best ride of his life, crazy son of a biscuit eater!"

"Man, I hate Brooke-isms!" Peyton pulled her best friend closer. A straggly arm fell over her shoulder and they stared into the mirror together. Blonde curls fell over Brooke's shoulder and scrapped her collarbone, "Rumor is he still wants you!"

"Shut up!" As if her life wasn't hard enough without the one boy who had ever broken her heart wanting her back. Like a true best friend would, her companion hissed, "Oh, don't tell me you will take that cheater back! Seriously, he's such a loser!"

"But a hot one!"

"What about the new guy?"

New guy, yes the dreaded conversation about the new sexy guy from the wrong side of town. This could only end in some sort of ridiculous tragedy where Felix and Nathan killed Lucas. Then they'd chop him up into little pieces before feeding him to all the students of Tree Hill High. Nathan actually hated Felix Taggarro with a fiery passion, but their hatred for Lucas would bond them…obviously.

"Well, he's really HOT!" Her arm slipped around her best friend's waist, "and kinda poor."

"Poor?" Peyton pulled back in shock. "What do you mean poor? Like other side of the track, poor? Or like he lives by the river court, poor? Because River Court guys are such freaks. They are like stoners without the coolness. They stay baked and aren't even on shit."

"Um, I don't really know. I never asked, but he had to be poor because he doesn't hang in our crowd."

The blonde cut her eyes at the brunette suspiciously. Brooke Davis was never shy around men so she must have at least gotten his name or something. Peyton squeezed her hand print into Brooke's porcelain colored flesh, "Yeah B. Davis, what's this Freaks name? Don't tell me it's that fat loser Jimmy _What's his face _or one member of that Homo couple Trash and Furry."

"Why are you such a bitch? That was totally out of line, P. Sawyer. Seriously!"

Hands rising up in the air, Peyton faked a shiver. "Says the girl who beat up the innocent Tutor chick when she wouldn't give up her cookie."

Brooke grinned, "I recall trying to get the chocolate chip cookie for you, remember?"

"And I'm thankful for that." Flaxen spirals rested against pulled back russet strand in gratitude. She smiled before placing a chaste kiss on her BFF's cheek. Coconut lip-gloss left a greasy imprint on her friend's skin. "Yeah, I also remember Lucas Scott tossing you off her like a rag doll! Did you know that he actually thinks he has a chance with me? He stares at me all the time."

Lucas liked Peyton?

It was almost like a punch to the stomach without the actual fist. Lucas had been the first guy she found remotely interesting since Felix left her in the cold for Theresa. And now she couldn't date him because he was the Freak who obsessed over her best friend!? Not to mention the Girl Code! Ugh, oh well, she'd just ignore him at school as always.

"Lucas Scott is such a loser stalker, P."

x-xox-x

Continue? No Continue? Well, that's up to you!

L8r Homies,

_-Toddian_


End file.
